Please Stop
by A.Rainy24
Summary: Kenapa… kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku terhadap-Mu, sehingga Engkau memberikan cobaan yang berat untukku. Apa hanya aku satu-satunya yang mendapat ini semua? Oh aku hanya ingin ini semua berakhir… dan hanya ingin semua saudaraku sayang kepadaku. Adopsi cerita dari Miho Ai Aozora. [Chapter 2 Updated! The Reason]
1. Chapter 1

Please Stop

 **Hallo semua! Saya datang dengan membawa fanficnya** Miho Ai Aozora **. Karena aku sudah mendapat izin darinya untuk mengadopsi cerita ini, jadi mulai sekarang aku yang akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Mungkin ini tak bisa sebagus punya Miho-san, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuat kalian suka.**

 **Summary : Kenapa… kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku terhadap-Mu, sehingga Engkau memberikan cobaan yang berat untukku. Apa hanya aku satu-satunya yang mendapat ini semua? Oh aku hanya ingin ini semua berakhir… dan hanya ingin semua saudaraku sayang kepadaku.**

 **Warning : Uke!Hali, cerita asli punya Miho-san Aozora, semuanya OOC karena cerita aslinya gitu, OOT, R18+, ada pembunuhan tapi tak terlalu sadis, awas typo! Don't like Don't read! Tombol back selalu tersedia.**

 **Disclamer : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta dan Please Stop aslinya punya Miho Ai Aozora.**

 **So let's read all!**

 **.**

 **.**

Wow… malam ini… bintangnya banyak. Melihat bintang yang banyak ini, membuatku ingin terus menatap mereka dan tak ingin tidur. Mereka banyak, seperti teman yang berkumpul secara bebas. Aku… jadi ingin seperti bintang-bintang disana. Bebas… tanpa penyiksaan.

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **Kring Kring Kring**

Jam weker yang berbunyi keras telah membangunkan remaja bersurai gelap. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata beriris ruby yang terlihat tajam. Ia mulai menggapai jam weker tersebut untuk menonaktifkan jam weker itu.

"Hah… aku tertidur ternyata. Hoahm.. padahal aku masih sedikit ngantuk," ucap pemuda tersebut lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur singlenya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia segera turun untuk membuat sarapan. Sampai di dapur, ia mulai memasak. Ia sangat cekatan dalam hal memasak.

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah matang" ucap pemuda itu sambil menaruh nasi goreng yang ia masak tadi ke empat piring dan juga orange jus ke empat gelas. Setelah semua piring sudah ia taruh di meja makan, ia kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci peralatan masak yang ia gunakan tadi. Saat ia mencuci, sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sedang mencuci piring ya, Halilintar?" tanya pemuda yang memeluk Halilintar dari belakang. Halilintar hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pemuda yang memeluk Halilintar tadi, melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membalikkan tubuh Halilintar agar berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda tersebut mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Halilintar.

"Hali.. kau tahu? Bagiku kau sangat menggoda," ucap pemuda itu lalu menjilat telinga Halilintar.

"Taufan.. ahn hen-hentikan!" pemuda yang dipanggil Taufan langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan menjijikan.

"Cih! Dasar. Kalau kau tak suka, kenapa mendesah?! Dasar murahan!" ucap Taufan lalu pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Halilintar yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah… kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" ucapnya kecil dan tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua iris matanya.

.

.

 **Brak**

Taufan membanting pintu kamar saudaranya dengan kasar. Seorang pemuda beriris kuning keemasan pun memandang Taufan dengan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu kamar seseorang sebelum masuk?!" tanya pemuda itu kesal. Taufan memandang Gempa dengan marah.

"Berisik! Aku sedang kesal sekarang," ucap Taufan. Gempa yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Biar ku tebak. Kesal dengan Halilintar, bukan?" Taufan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, kau tahu? Dia itu sok suci, Gempa! Padahal dia bukan apa-apa bagi kita dan hanya pemuas nafsu kita disini!" ucap Taufan. Gempa hanya menatap malas saudaranya.

"Taufan.. Kalau kau kesal, kenapa tidak kau hukum saja dia?" saran Gempa yang membuat Taufan menyeringai. Lalu Taufan menatap Gempa.

"Ah.. kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku. Baiklah, kau ingin ikut untuk menghukumnya? Lagipula hari ini kita tak ke kantor karena libur, jadi kita bisa puas untuk menghukumnya nanti," ucap Taufan yang membuat Gempa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menonton saja," jawab Gempa membuat Taufan menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Taufan dan langsung berjalan turun kebawah untuk menghukum Halilintar.

.

 **Bugh**

Halilintar merasa semua tulangnya hancur. Ia sudah tak cukup kuat untuk berdiri lagi.

"HEI JALANG! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU SANGAT LEMAH RUPANYA!" teriak Taufan pada Halilintar. Halilintar yang sudah tidak kuat untuk bangun hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. "CIH! BERANI SEKALI KAU TAK PATUH DENGAN PERINTAH KU!" teriak Taufan lagi. Taufan pun melihat Gempa. Gempa yang sudah mengerti maksud Taufan pun segera berjalan ke arah Halilintar dan mengangkat Halilintar. Taufan pun kembali memukul Halilintar dengan senyum keji di wajahnya.

.

.

Halilintar merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Semua badannya terasa sakit karena pukulan dari Taufan. Halilintar pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat berjalan, Halilintar merasakan pusing yang hebat. Karena itu, ia memegang dinding kamar dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai, ia menyalakan shower. Halilintar menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya di dinding kamar mandi, membiarkan air dari shower membasahinya.

"Kapan… kapan ini semua akan berakhir.." Halilintar menutup matanya dan

"Hiks.. hiks.. kapan… hiks.." isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya dan air mata yang keluar dari matanya bercampur dengan air dari shower.

 **To be Continue or Delete?**

 **Hallo semua. Aku membuat ini karena aku sangat senang dengan fict ini. Dengan Halilintar yang menjadi uke. Lagipula aku juga telah mendapat izin dari Miho-san. Bagaimana? Apa ini lebih jelek dari cerita aslinya? Oh ya, reader. Cerita aslinya kan ada pasangan straight, jadi kalian mau buat itu tetap straight atau shonen-ai semua disini? Itu saja dariku, jadi review please?**

 **Dan satu lagi, aku akan meng-update cerita ini hanya 2 minggu sekali. Kalau kalian ingin cerita ini tetap dilanjut, hehe :D**

 **-StarSDark1**


	2. The Reason

**Chapter 2 – The Reason**

 **Disclamer : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta Studios, cerita asli punya** Glossy Brilliant.

 **Happy Read, awas typo. Satu lagi, di chapter ini ada lemon nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HALILINTAR, KAU TARUH DIMANA FLASHDISK KU?!" tanya Gempa dengan nada marah. Halilintar yang mendengarnya, segera mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada Gempa.

"Ini flashdisk nya," ucap Halilintar. Gempa mengambilnya secara kasar kemudian mendelik kearah Halilintar.

"Kau tak bisa diandalkan. Kau tahu kan, kalau yang mengurus perusahaan daddy dan mommy itu aku, Taufan, dan juga Api. Seharusnya kau bisa membantu!" Halilintar hanya terdiam mendengar bentakan Gempa. Setelah membentak, Gempa pun pergi ke garasi dan mulai mengendarai mobil sport kuningnya.

"Kenapa aku selalu salah dan dianggap rendah oleh mereka, dan kenapa aku bisa menjadi selemah ini?" ucap Halilintar pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa… karena kejadian waktu itu?"

 **Flashback ON**

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Halilintar. Bukan Taufan, Gempa, ataupun Api," ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan kacamata google warna biru diatas kepalanya.

"A-aku… juga mencintaimu, Ocho. Tapi bagaimana dengan saudaraku yang lain? Bukankah mereka juga mencintaimu?" Ucapan Halilintar yang masih memperdulikan saudaranya membuat pemuda pirang tadi, Ocho tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Hehe, aku memang tak salah memilihmu Hal-"

"Ya. Kau memang tak salah memilihnya, Ocho. Jadi ini sifat aslimu? Sifat yang suka membanding-bandingkan seseorang," ucap Taufan memotong pembicaraan Ocho tadi. Ucapan Taufan yang terdengar sinis dan tajam membuat Ocho membelakkan kedua matanya. Dia tak bermaksud untuk membuat Taufan salah paham. "Urusi saja Hali-mu itu Ocho, dan jangan pernah kau urusi aku atau saudaraku yang lain lagi!" lanjutnya yang kemudian langsung berlari menjauh dari Halilintar dan Ocho. Ocho pun segera berlari untuk mengejar Taufan.

"Taufan tunggu! Bukan itu maksud-"

"AWAS NAK!"

 **Ckit**

 **BRUK!**

Halilintar yang melihatnya, langsung berlari kearah Ocho. Sedangkan Taufan terkejut melihat Ocho tergeletak dengan darah dimana-mana.

"Ocho! Ocho!" panggil Halilintar sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ocho. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan air matanya mulai menetes. Samar-samar Halilintar mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Ocho. Halilintar mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Taufan berlari kearahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ocho bangun! Ocho! Ocho BANGUN!" air mata Taufan ikut mengalir, dan sekarang yang hanya dipikirkan Taufan adalah Ocho. Kemudian Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan benci, tentu membuat Halilintar terkejut.

"KAU! ANDAI SAJA OCHO TIDAK MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU! ANDAI SAJA JIKA KAU TIDAK ADA! HAL INI PASTI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!" Setelah itu, Taufan mengangkat Ocho, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Halilintar hanya terdiam,mencerna perkataan Taufan sebelumnya. Sebenci inikah Taufan padanya?

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, tempat dimana peristirahatan terakhir manusia. Perlahan, para pelayat mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang merupakan makam seorang pemuda berparas imut, yang telah terbujur kaku dibawah tanah. Halilintar menatap sedih makam pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Taufan, Gempa, dan Api sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci, jijik, dan muak.

"Sudah puas kau Hali?! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak! Aku jijik denganmu! Kalau saja Ocho tidak menyatakan perasaannya padamu, semua ini tak akan terjadi! Dasar pembawa sial!"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Taufan pun pergi diikuti Gempa dan Api. Halilintar hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah menyerah, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan sikap saudaranya.

"Kenapa… kenapa semua ini terjadi…" ucap Halilintar dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tes

Satu air mata berhasil keluar dari mata Halilintar, yang lama kemudian menjadi deras bersama tetesan air hujan yang lebat.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Yah…mungkin karena itu…" ucap Halilintar dengan senyuman lembut tapi memancarkan kesedihan disana. Ia jadi teringat dengan Ocho, pemuda kekanakan yang pertama kali bisa mencairkan sifatnya yang sedingin es. "Ocho, aku merindukanmu," ucap Halilintar dengan sedih.

.

 **Please Stop**

 **.**

"Gempa, kenapa kau terlambat? Hah… untung saja klien kita dating terlambat." Mendengar itu, Gempa menatap Taufan dengan kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara Halilintar."

"Sepertinya kita harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Menurutmu bagaimana, Api?" tanya Taufan sambil menyeringai. Api hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Halilintar hanya diam diatas kasur singglenya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi soal makan.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar Halilintar terbuka dan terlihatlah Api yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Halilintar menatap Api dengan tatapan tajam. Halilintar tahu, pastinya ada sesuatu yan tidak beres.

Api melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Halilintar dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Semakin dekat dengan Halilintar, semakin lebar seringai diwajah Api. Halilintar yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan melangkah mundur. Api tak menghilangkan seringainya karena ia tahu, Halilintar tengah takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau takut, Hali?"

 **Bruk! Drrt…**

"Huh… kau memang takut ternyata…" ucap Api dengan senyuman lebar saat merasakan tubuh Halilintar yang bergetar. Kini halilintar terpojok, Api segera menahannya dengan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Halilintar di dinding. Tangan kiri Api mulai bergerak untuk membelai pipi kiri Halilintar dengan lembut. Ia tatap mata ruby Halilintar dengan lembut, yang kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya pelan.

Halilintar membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak mau saudaranya melakukan hal ini lagi padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau. "Akh!" Halilintar terkejut ketika Api menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena itu Halilintar membuka mulutnya. Merasa sudah dibuka, Api memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Halilintar. Api mulai menjelajahi isi mulut Halilintar, menghisap dan membelit lidahnya, serta mengabsen semua gigi Halilintar. Ciuman panas ini terhenti karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Saat api melepaskannya,ia lihat Halilintar memerah karena kekurangan oksigen.

Api kembali menyeringai dan kembali mencium Halilintar. Dilepasnya lagi dan sekarang Api mulai membawa Halilintar keatas kasur. Halilintar mencoba melawan dan mendorong dada Api. Tapi tetap tak bisa, karena Api lebih kuat darinya.

 **Bruk.**

Api menghempaskan tubuh Halilintar keatas kasur dan langsung menindihnya. Sekali lagi, ia mencium Halilintar untuk ketiga kalinya. Perlahan ciuman Api terlepas dan mulai turun ke leher Halilintar. Api mengecup pelan, menjilatinya bagai es krim meleleh, dan bahkan ia menggigit kecil titik sensitive Halilintar yang menimbulkan bercak merah atau tanda kepemilikan di lehernya. Api membuka paksa baju Halilintar. Ia kembali mencium leher Halilintar dan mengigit titik sensitivenya.

"Hah! Ahn… ber-hah-hen-..uh..ti! janganh… ah! K-kumohonh.. akh!" Halilintar memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak mau lagi dilecehkan seperti ini. Apalagi jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Kumoh-ahh! Hon-hnn! Jangan lah-lag-"

 **PLAK!**

"DIAM! AKU MAU MENDENGAR DESAHANMU! BUKAN RINTIHAN MEMOHON! JADI KELUARKANLAH!"

Halilintar langsung diam setelah Api menamparnya. Diam merasakan tamparan Api yang sangat keras. Api kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ciuman di leher Halilintar tadi beralih ke dada Halilintar. Api mulai menjilat serta melumat nipple kiri Halilintar dan juga menjepit nipple kanan Halilintar dengan kedua jarinya. Ciuman dari Api ini membuat Halilintar mendesah hebat.

"Hah! Ah! Ahn! Ah! Uh… hentikan!" Halilintar kembali menutup matanya erat. Jujur saja, ia sudah terangsang dan tentunya dibawah sana sudah sangat basah.

Api terus menjilat dan menghisap kedua nipple Halilintar secara bergantian. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur mulai masuk kedalam celana Halilintar. Api menyeringai puas saat tahu bahwa Halilintar sudah sangat basah. Tangan Api menggenggam 'milik' Halilintar dan mulai meremasnya.

"HAH! Ah! Ukh! Uh! AH!" desahan Halilintar terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah benar-benar terangsang karena semua bagian sensitivenya telah diserang oleh Api. Ia merasa badannya sedikit bergetar, menandakan ia akan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. "Hah… ah… uhn… hah." Halilintar terengah-engah karena klimaks pertamanya, hal ini juga membuatnya menjadi lemas.

Api tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil membuat Halilintar klimaks. Ia kembali mencium leher Halilintar agar Halilintar kembali terangsang. Jari-jarinya mulai menuju ke lubang Halilintar yang masih sempit dan langsung memasukkan satu jari yang membuat Halilintar terpekik. Ciuman di leher kembali ke dada Halilintar, dengan bersamaan Api kembali memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. Api memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat. Merasa belum cukup untuk memperlebar lubang Hallintar, ia memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga.

"HAH! UH! Ahh! A-api! Ah! Ahn!" Halilintar kembali mendesah dengan panjang dan terdengar bagai melodi bagi Api. Halilintar klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Halilintar merasakan perih yang sangat pada lubangnya. Ia merasakan celananya dibuka paksa dan juga ia merasa sesuatu tengah memasuki lubangnya lagi, yang kali ini ia yakin bukanlah sebuah jari. Dilihatnya Api yang tengah memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Halilintar, dan Halilintar membulatkan matanya. Semakin dalam, semakin perih bagi Halilintar.

"KELUARKAN! AKH! K-KUMOHON! Hiks! KELUARKAN!" Halilintar sudah tak tahan lagi, bahkan satu tetes air mata berhasil keluar dari matanya. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja sekarang. Walau begitu, Api masih memasukkan sisa miliknya ke lubang Hallilintar yang sangat sempit. Api benar-benar menikmati lubang Halilintar yang menjepit miliknya.

"Oh shit! Lubangmu sempit sekali! Akh! S-sial," racau Api. Api yang sudah berhasil memasukkan semua miliknya ke lubang Halilintar, langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur tanpa memperdulikan Halilintar yang sudah sangat lemas.

"Hah! Ahn-ah! K-kau ah! Benar-benar membuatkuh… ah! P-puas!"

"Akh! K-keluarkanh! A-api! Hah! AH! Hahn! AHH!" Entah yang keberapa kalinya, Halilintar kembali memejamkan matanya. Lubangnya sudah sangat sakit dan lecet karena Api yang terus menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Halilintar mencengkram spraynya untuk menahan klimaksnya yang ketiga.

"Uh! Ahn!" Halilintar kembali klimaks. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan mukanya memerah.

"Kau sudah klimaks ya…" Api sempat menghentikan pergerakannya. "Sayangnya aku belum," lanjutnya kemudian kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat. Halilintar sudah benar-benar lemas. Ia merasa pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang. Perlahan, kesadaran Halilintar pun hilang.

.

.

Halilintar terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, lubangnya lecet dan berdarah. Halilintar bangkit dari kasurnya. Sakit memang, tapi ia tetap berjalan dengan bersandar pada tembok. Halilintar mengambil langkah kecil dalam menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana, Halilintar menyalakan shower dan kembali bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi. Lubangnya perih saat terkena air.

"Uh… kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat lemah?! Kenapa?! Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks! Bodoh!" ucap Halilintar sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan air mata yang turut keluar. Ia terus mengucapkan kata bodoh dan lemah pada dirinya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Ia akui, kalau sekarang ia cengeng. Sudah berapa kali ia menangis?

Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Setelah berpakaian, ia duduk diatas kasur menatap kearah luar jendela. Tatapannya bukan tajam, melainkan hanya tatapan kosong dan kesedihan. Ia tak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Halilintar hanya berharap, berharap mereka semua akan menghentikan ini.

.

.

"Hali! Sebaiknya kau buatkan kami makanan!" ucap Taufan sambil merangkul seorang wanita yang merupakan sekretaris kantornya, dengan baju ketat dan seksi. Begitu juga dengan Gempa dan Api yang sedang asyik dengan wanita mereka. Terlebih lagi direktur lain dan juga manajer yang kelihatan asyik bercumbu dengan wanita mereka, mengikuti atasannya. Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Tanpa ia sadari, Taufan sedang memandangnya rendah sekarang.

"Cih, menjijikan," ucapnya kemudian kembali bermain dengan wanita yang berada disampingnya.

.

Halilintar membuka garasi yang berada disamping rumahnya. Ia mengambil sebuah sepeda tua berwarna hitam. Walaupun Halilintar tergolong kaya tapi ia tak pernah menggunakan motor atau mobil setelah kematian orang tuanya. Ia mulai berangkat menggunakan sepeda tua itu.

.

Ia telah selesai belanja dan kembali pulang dengan sepeda tua tadi. Entah kenapa Halilintar merasa sangat pusing. Ia mulai limbung dalam mengendalikan sepedanya.

Dari arah belakang Halilintar, tampak sebuah mobil yang hilang kendali menuju Halilintar.

 **Bruk!**

Halilintar tertabrak mobil itu. Otomatis ia tergeletak di jalanan beraspal dengan kepala yang terus mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat dan berbau amis. Perlahan, kesadaran Halilintar pun menghilang.

.

Halilintar kembali membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang serba putih. Ia yakin, ini adalah kamar rumah sakit. Halilintar mulai duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Matanya mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan kerudung merah muda juga jas dokter. Ia juga melihat seorang anak lelaki yang masih berumur sekitar 5 tahun tengah tertidur.

"Ah, Kak Hali. Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku sangat khawatir padamu karena selama 2 jam, kau belum sadarkan diri,"ucap wanita tadi.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik kok, terima kasih Yaya." Wanita yang dipanggil Yaya pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kak Hali, apa kau masih mencintai Ocho?" Tanya Yaya pada Halilintar.

"Iya, aku masih mengharapkannya," jawab Halilintar tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cobalah lupakan dia, kak. Kakak dan juga saudara kakak yang lain masih mengharapkannya kan? Ocho sudah meninggal, biarkan ia tenang disana. Aku yang saudaranya saja perlahan bias merelakannya," ucap Yaya dengan nada sedih, ia teringat kembali akan saudaranya, Ocho.

"Mama?" tanya seorang anak kecil bermanik coklat memanggil ibunya, Yaya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mendekat kearah Halilintar dan Yaya.

"Asyik! Kakak Hali sudah sadar!" ucap anak itu girang yang kemudian pergi keluar.

 **Cklek.**

Anak itu pergi ke sebuah ruangan tempat seorang dokter yang merawat Halilintar. Dokter ini sangat mirip dengan Halilintar, dengan surai hitam gelap dan mata bermanik aquamarine.

"Kakak Air!" Anak itu segera berlari menujunya dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu. Ia pun menggendong anak kecil tadi.

"Lucius kangen Kakak Air. Kak Air, kasihan sama Kakak Hali. Tadi dia pingsan loh," ucap anak yang bernama Lucius itu.

Air hanya tersenyum sambil membawanya kembali ke ruangan Halilintar. "Iya, kakak juga kangen sama Lucius," ucapnya tersenyum melihat Lucius. "Hali kau tak apa?" lanjutnya bertanya sambil melihat kearah Halilintar.

"Aku tak apa Air. Aku ingin pulang sekarang, boleh?" pertanyaan Halilintar membuat Yaya angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya, kau belum boleh pulang kak. Tapi jika kau ingin, aku ijinkan. Aku sarankan, kakak jangan melakukan apapun dulu. Kakak pulang biar adikmu yang antar," ceramah Yaya yang membuat Halilintar tersenyum dan Air terkekeh. Kemudian Air menatap asistennya. Yaya pun mengangguk dan segera mendekat kearah Air.

"Lucius, kita beli ice cream yuk?" tanya Yaya pada anaknya. Lucius pun mengangguk dan segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk minta digendong. Sebelum pergi, Lucius memeluk Air sekali lagi.

"Dah Kakak Air," ucap Lucius yang kemudian dibawa Yaya keluar meninggalkan Halilintar dan Air.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah lemah ya Hali?" tanya Air membuat Halilintar tertawa pelan.

"Kau baru tahu aku sudah lemah. Satu lagi, kau tahu? Aku dijadikan pembantu di rumahku sendiri. Aku memang lemah, sangat lemah," ucap Halilintar membuat Air menghela nafas panjang, merasa sedih karena kakaknya menganggap dirinya sendiri lemah.

"Dulu… kakak yang paling kuat diantara kita, kau tahu? Sekarang tiba-tiba saja kakak yang paling lemah,"ucap Air sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan badannya pada dinding. Ia bingung… apa yang telah Taufan, Gempa, dan Api lakukan pada Halilintar?

Halilintar hanya diam. Ia tak mau membalas perkataan Air.

"Kak Hali? Seharusnya… kau tak bisa terus patuh pada mereka. Mungkin kau dan orang lain menganggap dirimu sendiri lemah. Tapi bagiku kau tak lemah, kau kuat!" ucap Air meyakinkan. "Kau bisa kak. Kau pasti bisa melawan mereka, tunjukkan kalau kau-" Air menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia mendengar suara isakan tangis.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks." Air menoleh dan mendapati Halilintar sedang menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa iba, Air segera mendekati Halilintar dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks… a-aku… yang s-sekarang hiks lemah… hiks b-bahkan a-a-aku tak bisa hiks melawan mereka saat hiks… saat mereka mulai melakukan sesuatu hiks hiks," ucap Halilintar terputus-putus karena isakan tangisnya yang menjadi. Halilintar membenamkan wajahnya di dada Air. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis. Ia tahu… ia memang cengeng, terlebih lagi sekarang ia menangis di hadapan adik terkecilnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah sangat ingin menangis.

Air mulai mengelus punggung Halilintar lembut. Ia merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia tak tahu bahwa saudara tertuanya sangat menderita. "Menangislah kak, menangislah sepuasnya," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

Disinilah Air dan Halilintar sekarang, yang sedang berhadapan dengan Taufan.

"Darimana saja kau Hali?" tanya Taufan pada Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam.

"Seperti inikah sikapmu pada kakakmu, Taufan?" tanya Air dengan suara dingin.

"Cih! Jangan ikut campur! Kau sama saja dengan Halilintar. Kau tak mengurus perusahaan papa! Yang membuat perusahaanya sesukses ini adalah aku, Gempa, dan Api!" ucap Taufan tak kalah dinginnya.

"Aku tak sudi bekerja sama dengan ka-"

 **Bugh.**

Taufan memukul pipi Air sampai Air terjatuh. Spontan, Air memukul balik pipi Taufan.

 **Bugh.**

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK! KALIAN MENJADIKAN HALILINTAR SEBAGAI PEMBANTU DAN PEMUAS NAFSU KALIAN!" Air berteriak karena sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG! JANGAN KAU MERASA HEBAT KARENA BISA MEMBANGUN PERUSAHAANMU SENDIRI!" Taufan membalas Air dengan teriakan yang penuh amarah. Membuat para direktur dan manajer terkejut yang masih berada disana. Mereka belum pernah melihat atasan mereka semarah ini, karena atasan mereka lebih dikenal sebagai orang yang humoris.

"TANPA DISURUH PUN AKU AKAN KELUAR! JIKA KALIAN BERANI MENYAKITI HALILINTAR LAGI AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN, BRENGSEK!" Setelah selesai, Air langsung melangkah keluar dari rumah yang paling ia benci untuk dimasuki.

"Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja, Hali" ucapnya sambil masuk kedalam mobil ferari birunya.

.

Setelah Air pergi, Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan benci. Ia mulai mendekati Halilintar yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaa! Maafkan saya! Saya bilang kemarin update dua minggu, engga tahunya chapter ini sudah 1 bulan lebih! Bagaimana? Membosankan? Maaf kalau lemonnya biasa saja. Air OOC yak? Aku senang juga bisa selesai… dengan tambahan gangguan dari sepupu jahil -.- hah… cukup bacotnya. Aku mau membalas review dulu~**

 **angelicataslim25**

Yah, gak jauh beda memang. Karena ini adopsi, jadi hampir sama. Ok, kubuat pasangan shounen-ai semua kok. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^.

 **latte amour**

Yah, karena adopsi jadi mirip-mirip deh. Eh? Kok terima kasih sama saya? Sama pembuat cerita aslinya dong, latte-san. Terima kasih review dan semangatnya.

 **thunderpearl**

Iya, saya buat shounen-ai semua kok. Hehe lama ya? Bilang 2 minggu engga tahunya chap ini sudah 1 bulan. Aku usahakan chapter depan cepat updatenya. Sama-sama suka uke!Hali? tos. :3, makasih reviewnya.

 **Nanas RabbitFox**

Hoho,ini sudah dilanjut kok Nanas-san. Makasih reviewnya :3.

 **Fudan-San 22**

Cerita dari awal karena beda author, Fudan-san. Iya, sho-ai semua. Makasih sudah review.

 **DilaOktariani**

Iya, saya lanjutkan kok, *cubit pipinya gemas*. Hoho, sedih tapi ga kerasa sedih? Iya, aku usahakan akan kupanjangi lagi. Makasih saran dan reviewnya.

 **Ayame tsubaki**

Haha, tak login ga apa. Yang penting review masuk /plak. Memang sama, Ayame-san karena ini adalah adopsi. Sengaja kubuat biar tak melenceng dari yang asli. Ok, kubuat shounen semua kok. Ah, aku ada dukungan juga :'3. Makasih reviewnya.

 **DesyNAP**

Yosh! Kubeli kulkas biar adem lagi yak? Kalau meleleh, ntar ga bisa baca lanjutannya /plak. Makasih review dan semangatnya.

 **Charlotte-chan**

Iya, sudah dilanjut kok. Thanks's reviewnya.

 **Miho Ai Aozora**

Ga apa, yang penting reviewnya tetap masuk. Yah, kenapa dihapus kak? Kan saying dan jadi aneh. Punyaku lebih baik dan bagus ya… Iya, terima kasih atas sarannya kak. Ah, baiklah. Aku ga akan ngerendahin diri lagi, aku akan percaya. Hm! *anggukin kepala antusias* Terima kasih atas pujian, saran, dan reviewnya Miho-san.

 **Neo and Onodera-chan**

Iya kak, ini sudah saya lanjut. Yup, kubuat sho-ai semua kok. Hoho iya. Untuk chap ini… malah sebulan baru update yak? :3 Yosh! Terima kasih review dan semangatnya!

 **Nah, itu balasan reviewnya. Review lagi ya! Yang jadi silent reader atau pembaca baru juga review. Kritik/saran diterima dengan baik. Flame boleh asal jangan berlebihan. Nah itu saja notenya. Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-StarSDark1**


End file.
